Simplicity
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode 1x17 "Possibility Two". While they are camping in order to solve a very unusual case, Sherlock decides to further put Joan's newfound detective talent to the test, but things don't turn out the way he was hoping. Slight, platonic Joanlock. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This story takes place post the episode 1x17 "Possibility Two".**

One thing for sure: Sherlock had found a nice place to camp, even sleep-in a tent of course. Relatively soft, clean piece of ground surrounded by tall trees, close to a near by road. But that still did little to ease Joan's annoyance as she was helping Sherlock set up the big red tent on the middle of the site. "Do we really have to camp here in order to catch the squirrel killer?", she whined.

"Most definitely", Sherlock answered, matter of factly, before looking up at her. "Good detective never underestimates a seemingly simple case. Remember that", he said, tying the rope. "I can always send you to another suspicious dry cleaner if you want to."

"And we have to spend the night here?", Joan couldn't help but ask as she hammered the last wooden nail into the ground.

"Of course we have!", Sherlock replied cheerfully, making his partner roll her eyes. "He usually operates in late afternoon hours, but you never know. Also, we can't know which day exactly he will strike." He picked up the improvised device made out of branches and a rope from the ground and walked over to the large oak tree ten feet away, placing the trap on the ground in front of it, then stopping to observe it. "This trap will be enough to alert our attention in case he comes close to one of the squirrel populated trees", he concluded before resuming to set up the tent.

Joan glared at him. "And are you sure that this is where he will strike?"

"He operates by following a geographical pattern. Everything indicates that this is where his next cruel deed will take place." He stood up and took a sip of water from his bottle before continuing. "Judging by his obvious arrogance, I doubt that he will find possible hikers in a tent to be much of a problem."

He then sneaked inside the tent, immediately lying down on the blanket that had already been placed inside. Joan just stood outside for some time, surprised by his sudden movements, before going inside also. It was kinda crowded, due to the backpacks that were laying in there, containing food and water, but there was enough space. The whole area smelled of plastic, grass and chestnuts.

"Let's say we take turns", he suggested in a husky tone. "I'll look out for half an hour, then you... and so until the sleeping time."

"OK", Joan said, then lied down on the blanket.

Sherlock smirked upon hearing her body slam against the fabric as he was peeking outside, camera in his hand. "It looks like we will sleep together after all", he joked in a whisper.

Joan immediately opened her mouth, planning to throw back a sarcastic remark, but the only thing that came out was laughter.

#

Sherlock woke up early the next morning, with Joan by his side. It took a few seconds for his eyesight to unblur. He glanced over the camping sight and smirked, noticing just the right thing to test Watson's deduction skills in the most unusual way. He leaned over and tapped her gently on the shoulder a few times, eventually causing her to wake up.

"Uhm...", Joan mumbled as she moved to lie on her back, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes were still closed.

"Joan, wake up", Sherlock whispered.

"Why?", she groaned, frowning, before opening her eyes and giving Sherlock a frustrated stare.

"I have to test your deduction skills. Look around and tell me what deductions can you derive from the clues that are present here. Remember: ironically, the simpliest things are often the most important ones and often get overlooked."

Joan rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, carefully observing the area: every piece of the ground, every tree, every bush, eyes struggling to notice every detail, her mind at first having troubles to make a sense of it all. Sherlock was waiting patiently, looking at her curiously. It was only after Joan was sure that she had noticed pretty much every clue that she started talking. "Well, there are triangular marks with the round edges in the ground, leading down the path, about one feet apart, pretty shallow, still pretty clean, meaning that a small deer had ran near our tent the last night. The trap is undisturbed." She then turned to the side, where she had previously noticed another clue. Sherlock followed her glare. A mixture of odd smells rushed up her nostrils. "The bush over there doesn't look the same as it did the last night, it has been disturbed. I don't see any usable shoe prints, but even from here I can smell a fresh scent of a woman's deodorant and a very low quality aftershave. Another couple is currently hiking in this area, looking for the place to set up the tent. I doubt that it has anything to do with the case, since the evidence indicates that the squirrel killer operates alone and doesn't stick around the crime scenes much." Finally, she looked up to the sky, carefully scanning the horizont as a slight sunbeam reflected on her face. The wind started blowing. "And, judging by the grey clouds that are partially concealing the sun and the few more, bigger ones in the distance, I'd say that there is a high possibility of a rain this afternoon", she finished proudly before turning to face Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at her blankly as she was waiting for his response, and he only spoke up after he had made sure that she had nothing more to say. "Somebody has stolen our tent, Joan."

"I was getting there."

Sherlock sighed and stood up, followed by Joan, both getting ready to examine the area more closely and search for the clues that could help them find the thief.

 **A/N: Obviously, the twist at the end isn't very original... it is based on a *very* old and well known joke about Sherlock and Watson. But I couldn't stop imagining Sherlock and Joan ending up in such a situation, so here. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
